El Partido de tu Vida
by AureaAspen
Summary: Por causa del trabajo, Percy se ve obligado a ir a un partido de Quidditch. Cuando cree que las cosas no pueden estar peor, descubrirá que, a veces, el destino nos sonríe. SLASH Percy/Oliver


Este fic es un regalo que le hice a Anyhnie en el LJ. Forma parte de una serie de regalos que aún no termino. Espero que os guste._**

* * *

**_

_**El Partido de tu Vida**_

Por todas partes se oía la misma noticia. Todo el mundo estaba ansioso por presenciar el gran acontecimiento. Por primera vez, el equipo galés de las Holyhead Harpies había llegado a la final de la Liga Europea de Quidditch. El equipo, formado exclusivamente por mujeres, salía en todas las portadas. Deborah Griffiths, la capitana y buscadora del equipo e hija de la antigua buscadora del mismo, había sido entrevistada en diversas ocasiones y siempre concluía con la misma frase: _"Estamos encantadas de haber llegado hasta aquí. De hecho, nosotras ya nos sentimos ganadoras. Pero que no piensen los jugadores del Puddlemere United que se lo vamos a poner fácil". _

Percy Weasley soltó el periódico y lo depositó sobre la mesa de su escritorio. Se masajeó las sienes con cansancio. Desde que se había levantado esa mañana no había hecho más que leer, contestar cartas, hacer un informe tras otro y tomar decisiones más o menos importantes que en su opinión necesitaban más de diez minutos de debate mental. Se sentía exhausto, le dolía la cabeza y sólo tenía ganas de irse a casa.

Poco sabía Percy lo que los designios del destino le aguardaban.

El tercero de los hermanos Weasley ya había recogido su despacho y se estaba poniendo su abrigo cuando un pequeño avión volador de papel entró por la puerta. A Percy le hubiera gustado poder ignorarlo, le hubiera gustado "pasar", pero su sentido de la responsabilidad le sobrepasaba. Así que se acercó a su escritorio, donde había aterrizado el avioncito, lo cogió y se dispuso a leerlo.

En cuanto lo abrió y vio el logotipo del Departamento de Deportes Mágicos, supo que no iba a ser una buena noticia. Aún así, Percy continuó leyendo, a sabiendas que lo que le iban a pedir se excedía de sus obligaciones.

Una vez terminada la carta suspiró y sosteniendo una de las plumas del cajón, anteriormente guardadas, comenzó a redactar la respuesta. Después cerró el papel y con una floritura de la varita, éste tomó de nuevo la forma de un avioncito y salió planeando de su despacho. Camino al Departamento de Deportes Mágicos.

No era que a Percy le desagradara su trabajo. ¡Naturalmente que no! Era sólo que a veces se pasaban. Y sintiéndose aún más cansado de lo que ya estaba, el pelirrojo abandonó su despacho y se dirigió a la entrada del Ministerio. Cogería una chimenea y de cabeza a casa. Sin distracciones.

Percy Weasley no era un chico que creyera en los milagros. Aunque fuera la época de Navidad.

Ya había recibido la invitación formal del Ministerio, para que asistiera a la cena de Navidad que daban todos los años el día de Nochebuena. Su madre, Molly Weasley, también se había encargado de que acudiera a la comida de Navidad, al día siguiente. En La Madriguera. Por lo que tenía entendido, iban a montar una carpa, puesto que dentro de la casa ya no se cabía.

Pero, en realidad, no era eso lo que le molestaba. No era que tuviera que ir a una cena de trabajo a la que no le apetecía ir ni que tuviera que aguantar todas las bromas de los Weasley y demás, que al fin y al cabo, seguían siendo familia. No. Lo que más le molestaba era que tendría que ir solo. _Más solo que la una_. Y eso era decir mucho.

Aún así, tanto para la cena como para la comida de Navidad, todavía faltaban unos cuantos días. Unos días en los que esperaba coger una pulmonía que le impidiera asistir a cualquiera de esos eventos. Aunque no dudaba de que su madre se presentara en su casa, le diera una poción de las suyas y a los dos minutos estuviera de camino a La Madriguera.

Era el partido del año. Un partido que de seguro pasaría a la historia del Quidditch. Un partido al que muchos se habrían matado por ir. Que algunos habrían pagado con todo lo que tenían para, simplemente, verlo desde una esquina. Y él estaba allí, en el palco del Ministerio, aburrido. Tanto espacio para una sola persona. Habría podido invitar a toda la familia Weasley –sin contar primos, sobrinos, etc.- y aún seguiría sobrando sitio.

Sentado en uno de los asientos centrales se dispuso a sacar unos documentos del trabajo. Esa mañana no había podido terminarlos de revisar, cuando de buenas a primeras le habían hecho abandonar su despacho y cogerse un traslador hasta el lugar. Al cual, por cierto, no habían llegado ni los jugadores.

De manera que abrió su carpeta y se dispuso a leer un largo informe de unas cincuenta páginas, cuando, de repente, se escuchó un estruendo justo detrás de él. Soltó lo que tenía entre las manos, sacó la varita y salió del palco. Allí estaban los jugadores de ambos equipos divirtiéndose con los Weasley's petardos.

Percy maldijo su estupidez. No era como si fueran a aparecer mortífagos de la nada, así como así. Hacía varios años que el caso había sido cerrado. Negó con la cabeza para sí mismo y se dio la vuelta para volver a entrar al palco, donde echaría un encantamiento silenciador y se pondría a trabajar hasta que comenzara el partido. Pero una voz se lo impidió.

—¡Percy Weasley¡Gratos los ojos que te ven! —El aludido se volteó y se encontró de cara a cara con un antiguo compañero de colegio.

—¿Oliver Wood?

—El mismo —sonrió el nombrado.

Los dos se acercaron y estrecharon sus manos. Luego quedaron unos instantes en silencio, hasta que Percy comenzó a hablar.

—Me dijeron que te habías mudado a Plymouth —Percy entró en el palco mientras hablaba, Oliver le siguió.

—Me trasladé cuando se terminó la guerra. Estuve una temporada de un lado para otro, hasta que me ofrecieron un puesto en el Puddlemere. Y aquí estoy —Oliver abrió los brazos para resaltar sus palabras.

—Capitán y ganando partido tras partido, por lo que he oído.

—Bueno, no me puedo quejar.

La conversación tocó todos los temas insustanciales de los que se puede hablar. Desde que si el tiempo era bueno para el partido, pasando por la última chorrada del profeta, hasta llegar a lo aburrido que puede llegar a ser el trabajo de oficina. Y entonces, llegó el tema que Percy había estado evitando todo el tiempo.

—¿Y qué tal la novia?

Percy resopló ante la pregunta.

—Cortamos hace ocho meses. Bueno, en realidad, ella fue la que cortó. Se fue con un jugador de los Murciélagos de Ballycastle.

—¿Dejó al subsecretario del Ministro por un jugador de Quidditch¡Quién lo diría! —Oliver se recostó en el asiento y cerró los ojos.

El pelirrojo le observó unos instantes en silencio y luego desvió la mirada hacia el campo de Quidditch, aún vacío.

La campana había sonado. La gente ya estaba acomodada en sus asientos, impacientes por ver la gran final. Los jugadores se agolpaban en la salida de los vestuarios, nerviosos. Pero aún faltaba uno.

Oliver se levantó del asiento en el que había estado sentado, mientras la mirada de Percy le seguía. Éste se incorporó y le acompañó hasta la puerta. Se quedaron los dos en la que era la salida del palco, todavía cerrada. Parecía que ninguno de los dos iba a decir nada. Sólo atinaban a sonreírse.

—Espero que tengas suerte… —empezó el subsecretario, pero se vio interrumpido por el jugador.

—Desde que éramos niños he querido hacer una cosa. Si nunca la he llevado a cabo es porque las circunstancias no me eran propicias ni el momento adecuado —Oliver miraba fijamente los ojos de Percy. Era tan intensa su mirada que el pelirrojo se sintió incapaz de desviarla. Oliver sonrió —. Y ahora estamos aquí. Y tú no tienes pareja. Ya nada me impide hacer lo que estoy deseando hacer…

—¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó extrañado el otro, a la vez que era acorralado en la pared.

—¿Sabes, Percy? —Wood acercó su boca al oído de Weasley, lo que provocó un estremecimiento del último. Comenzó a dar pequeños mordiscos en el lóbulo y continuó susurrando —. A pesar de lo estirado que parecías, siempre me has resultado un tipo atractivo y encantador. A tu manera, claro —El tercero de los Weasley estaba paralizado. Las manos del jugador ya estaban recorriendo lugares que Percy había olvidado que tenía hasta ese momento. No pudo retener un gemido de placer.

Oliver deslizó su mano por el interior de la ropa de Percy hasta dar con lo que quería, al mismo tiempo que besaba y lamía el cuello expuesto. El jugador comenzó a resbalar hacia arriba y hacia abajo la mano, realizando un ritmo regular. Los suspiros del subsecretario aumentaban junto a la fricción de su miembro.

—No pue-… no… yo no-… —Incoherencias salían de la boca de Percy. Sus ojos fuertemente apretados, sus puños blancos de agarrar la túnica del jugador.

El capitán de la selección del Puddlemere United estaba llevando al límite a su antiguo compañero de Gryffindor. El roce aumentó, el calor era casi insoportable. En el campo ya se oían las quejas de los aficionados. Pero ninguno prestaba atención a lo que escuchaban. Respiraban con desesperación. Oliver alzó su cabeza y miró al chico que tenía entre sus brazos. Se miraron a los ojos, el jugador apuró su mano, el subsecretario abrió los ojos y con una última exhalación, explotó.

Wood sostuvo a Weasley, que se derrumbó en los brazos del primero. Éste lo cogió en brazos y lo llevó hasta uno de los asientos del palco. Hizo un fregoteo y limpió cualquier evidencia que hubiera podido quedar. Se arrodilló a su lado y le miró.

Un poco recuperado, Percy sonrió y dijo:

—Espero que pierdas…

Entonces Oliver le sonrió en respuesta y robándole un beso, musitó:

—¿Quién sabe?

El partido había terminado. Por primera vez en la historia, las Holyhead Harpies habían ganado la Copa de Quidditch de la Liga Europea. Sus seguidores estaban eufóricos, aún no se lo creían.

Desde el palco, Percy había divisado todo el partido. Prácticamente, su atención centrada en el capitán de uno de los equipos en particular. Había estado debatiéndose entre las ganas de que perdieran y un sentimiento de culpabilidad que le decía, que en el fondo, quería que ganaran. Finalmente, eran los segundos. Estaban recibiendo las condecoraciones que les declaraban como subcampeones. Pero los jugadores del Puddlemere United no parecían realmente entristecidos.

Entonces, y ante la sorpresa de muchos de los que estaban allí, Oliver Wood, capitán de los Puddlemere United, se acercó a la capitana de las Holyhead Harpies, Deborah Griffiths y comenzó a decirle algo. La atención de la muchedumbre se centró en esa pareja. Incluso Percy arrugó el entrecejo.

Parecía obvio que iba a pasar lo que ya pasó en el 1953; cuando al terminar el partido el capitán del equipo perdedor, los Heidelberg Harriers, se había acercado a la capitana del equipo de las Harpies y le había pedido el matrimonio. Pero esta vez, la chica no golpeó la cabeza del chico como ya hiciera su antecesora, sino que se echó a reír, asintió con la cabeza y depositó sobre su mano algo. Oliver sonrió y echó a correr fuera del campo.

La gente se había quedado muda. ¿Qué significaba todo aquello? Nadie comprendía nada. Pronto los murmullos comenzaron a dejarse escuchar por el campo.

Percy, desde el palco reservado del Ministerio, se debatía entre la resignación y el enfado, cuando alguien abrió de par en par la puerta que daba entrada a la grada, con tanta fuerza que rebotó en la pared y se volvió a cerrar. En las narices de los periodistas que habían seguido al jugador.

Oliver se acercó al tercero de los Weasley. Ambos se miraron durante unos instantes. Y cuando Wood miró hacia su mano, el otro siguió su mirada. Cual fue su sorpresa al encontrarse con una snitch. Percy elevó su mirada rápidamente y la depositó en Oliver. Una pregunta muda bailando en sus ojos. El aludido tan sólo sonrió.

—Me gustaría que te quedaras con la prueba de nuestro fracaso —murmuró Oliver.

Percy soltó una risita y cogiendo la snitch, comenzó a jugar con ella entre sus manos. Era curioso que algo tan nimio como una pelotita dorada significase tanto y eso que a él nunca le había atraído demasiado el Quidditch.

—Mejor, la prueba de un comienzo… —replicó el pelirrojo, logrando que el jugador le mirara —. ¿Sabes? Hace ocho meses que nadie me hacía sentir así.

—Puedo hacerte sentir mucho más si me dejas —dijo Oliver con esperanza.

El subsecretario sonrió y alzó un dedo.

—Con una condición —El jugador frunció el entrecejo, pero esperó, expectante —. Hay dos cenas a las que tendré que ir sólo, si quisieras acompañarme…

—Hecho —Y el capitán extendió la mano.

Percy miró mal la mano, considerándola absurda. Oliver sonrió. Y negando con la cabeza, agarró de la cintura a su antiguo compañero y le pegó a él.

—¿Mejor?

—Mejor —asintió Percy y entonces le besó.

FIN


End file.
